


they say in heaven, love comes first

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 1980s, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian AU, Some angst, brooke as yorkie, future smut, san junipero au, some anxiety, vanessa as kelly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a seaside town in 1987, a shy young woman and an outgoing party girl strike up a powerful bond that seems to defy the laws of space and time.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “heaven is a place on earth” by Belinda Carlisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m Vanessa.”  
"Vanessa," Brooke repeats the name in her thoughts, it definitely suits the gorgeous woman next to her.  
“Um, I’m Brooke Lynn. You could just call me Brooke, though,” Brooke stammers, her cheeks red as the woman stares at her thoroughly.  
“So, Miss Brooke, would you like to get a drink?”

_ September 1987 _

_Deep breaths, deep breaths,_ Brooke chants to herself, her hands shaking as she reaches for the door handle of a colorful nightclub. 

She pulls the door open, the pumping music and flashing lights assaulting her all at once. Taking in her new surroundings, Brooke’s breathing regulates to just slightly more ragged than usual. She finds solace in the video gaming systems tucked to the corner. Maybe it was nerdy of her to forego dancing and drinking for a shitty game of Pacman, but hey, it was her first night here. She had time to gather her bearings.

“Hey,” someone says, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumps at the contact. _ Nice one, Brooke. _

“H-hey,” she stutters, adjusting the plastic frames on her nose. 

“You new here?” the man asks, surveying Brooke Lynn’s facial features.

“What gave it away? The whole being a wallflower thing or was it maybe the frightened jump at the sudden contact?” she says, cringing inwardly at her sorry excuse for a joke.

“Just never seen you here before is all,” he says, shrugging, “hey, wanna play a game together?” He gestures towards a different game. The screen he points to displays a cartoon car flying down a highway, and suddenly the car does a flip and skids off the road, leaving the little car in flames. 

Brooke jumps back in surprise, stumbling backward into a table behind her. She stands back for a moment, hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

“Hey, it’s alright. I was nervous my first time too.”

Brooke forces a smile, attempting to hide the nervousness that creeps up her spine.

“I’ll be fine. I just need a moment. Maybe we can play another time.”

He seems to understand as he walks away, allowing her to sit alone, _ thank god. _

She scans the area for an empty table and when she finds one she sits, her head in her hands. People all around her danced and drank and seemed free in their movements, something she’d never experienced.

She gets lost in the movements of a couple dancing in the spotlight when suddenly something, or rather _ someone _, practically leaps into the seat next to her, almost knocking her to the side.

Brooke barely has time to stutter out a question before someone else runs up to the table.

“David, I told you I’m not interested,” the woman besides Brooke says sternly. The body beside her is small, but that voice is anything but, it’s rough and gravelly but in an almost endearing way. 

The man, David apparently, opens his mouth to speak but all Brooke can focus on is the warmth of the woman next to her. Sneaking a peek out of the corner of her eye Brooke can tell she’s gorgeous. Her long black hair tickles Brooke’s arm beside her and her skin looks so smooth, even in the shitty club lighting.

She barely even registers words being spoken until the woman touches her arm.

“Just to reiterate, I’m not interested and besides I’ve got to spend time with my friend,” she says, her warm eyes on Brooke.

David looks like he’s about to protest before she holds a hand up and leans across the table and whispers.

“David, _ she’s sick _. Like, barely months to live sick-“

Brooke picks up what she’s putting down and frowns, playing the part of a sick friend.

“Weeks, actually,” she says.

David looks at her disbelievingly, but turns around with a scoff and leaves the two alone, the woman beside her breathing out a sigh of relief. 

The woman then turns her full attention towards Brooke.

“Weeks, huh? Nice touch,” she says, her eyes twinkling with mischief, “I’m Vanessa.”

_ Vanessa, _Brooke repeats the name in her thoughts, it definitely suits the gorgeous woman next to her.

“Um, I’m Brooke Lynn. You could just call me Brooke, though,” Brooke stammers, her cheeks red as the woman stares at her thoroughly.

“So, Miss Brooke, would you like to get a drink?”

Brooke’s cheeks turn red, the small offer making her heart thump in her chest. She barely manages a short nod, never mind words to accept the offer.

Brooke’s sure she’s embarrassing herself, but if she is Vanessa doesn’t hint at the fact. She only stands up and offers a hand to Brooke, which she gingerly takes and allows for Vanessa to drag her to the bar.

Perching in a stool right in the middle, Vanessa orders two drinks, something Brooke can’t remember the name of.

“Brooke Lynn, huh?”

Vanessa reaches out and touches the rims of the glasses Brooke wears.

“These aren’t real, are they?” Vanessa asks skeptically.

Heat spreads across Brooke’s cheeks, for sure flushing them red.

“No-uh, they’re not. I just, I just like them I guess,” she says, stumbling over her words as Vanessa tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“I like them too. They look nice on you.”

Maybe if it had been anyone else Brooke would assume they’re making fun of her, but something about Vanessa makes Brooke automatically trust her as if she’d known her forever.

“Thank you, I like your-um- I like your dress,” Brooke says with a small smile.

Vanessa cocks an eyebrow at her, making Brooke’s insides twist.

“It doesn’t really seem like it’s your style.”

The way Vanessa looks her up and down makes her feel self-conscious.

“It’s not. But it looks really good on you,” Brooke replies sheepishly.

It was true, the dress did look good on Vanessa. It hugged her in all the right places and the bright red matched her lips perfectly. Brooke knew she could never pull off anything like that, but she appreciated it on someone else.

Vanessa throws her head back in laughter, “I’m just fuckin’ with you, Mamí. I like your style, it’s-,” she pauses, looking at the people around her, “unique. These people all try too hard. It’s nice to see someone be themselves for once.”

Brooke looks down at her own outfit, her oversized sweater and jeans clearly not a fashion statement, but again, she couldn’t think of a reason Vanessa would have to lie to her.

Brooke smiles before sipping her drink the bartender had put in front of her. The taste that floods her tastebuds makes her grimace.

“You ain’t a drinker?” Vanessa wonders out loud, sipping her own drink with a straight face.

“Hm, just haven’t had any in a while.”

Vanessa nods, accepting her white lie easily.

“You new here then?”

Brooke hums in agreement, “first night.”

Vanessa whoops loudly holding up her glass for a toast.

“Welcome to San Junipero, Miss Brooke Lynn!”

Brooke clinks her glass with Vanessa’s with a smile, happy to have met someone on her first night.

“You just visiting then?”

Brooke shrugs, searching for the right words for what she was doing.

“Something like that.”

Vanessa looks like she’s about to reply but then she’s jumping up from her stool, grabbing Brooke’s hand.

“Oh _ my god _, we just have to dance to this!”

She doesn’t even let Brooke explain that she definitely does _ not _dance before pulling her to the middle of the dance floor. 

Standing in the middle of a dance floor awkwardly was definitely not on Brooke’s bucket list for her first time here, but as Vanessa smiles wide, grabs her hand, and tells her to copy her movement, Brooke almost feels free.

She feels free until she definitely doesn’t anymore and suddenly everyone’s eyes burn holes into her skin and she can’t take it anymore. Scanning the area for the nearest exit, Brooke makes a run for it. She runs until the smell of rain hits her nostrils and rain droplets are falling down upon her, wetting her hair.

Leaning against the brick wall behind her she struggles to catch her breath. Everyone was _ staring _, for sure judging her, she only left to avoid the catastrophic reaction other people were sure to throw upon her. She’s so caught up in trying to regulate her breathing she doesn’t even notice the soft hand touch her cheek.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Take deep breaths,” Vanessa coaxes soothingly, breathing in and out in time with Brooke until her breathing steadies.

“Here, come sit with me,” Vanessa says, moving to sit on a bench to their right. 

Brooke sits next to her, being sure to leave enough distance between them. Distance that Vanessa quickly closes. 

“What happened in there? You were doing great.”

Brooke takes a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry.

“P-people were staring,” she stammers.

Vanessa laughs loudly, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “it’s because I. Am. Bodacious.”

Brooke wants to laugh, really, she does. But the anxiety that claws its way through her body and wrecks havoc in her mind makes it impossible to do anything even resembling a smile.

“Vanessa, you don’t understand. They were staring at _ us. _Not just you,” she says, panic rising like bile in her throat.

Vanessa places a calming hand on her thigh, “Brooke, what do you mean?”

“You couldn’t tell? They were all looking at the two girls dancing together, and I-.”

Vanessa cuts her off with gentle hushes, “hey, shhh. Calm down, it’ll all be alright. Things are different here. No one cares about that stuff. I promise. Besides, everyone’s too caught up in they own shit to notice what other people are doing.”

Vanessa turns the hand on Brooke’s thigh over, palm up, signaling for Brooke to lace her fingers with her own. Reluctantly, Brooke intertwines their fingers. She can’t help but think how perfectly their hands fit, but then panic washes over her like a tidal wave yet again.

“I’m getting married,” she blurts out.

The smile never leaves Vanessa’s face.

“He’s not here?”

Brooke bites her lip, “he’s not.”

“And you are,” Vanessa states.

Brooke shrugs.

“There’s still a little time left,” Vanessa says, squeezing Brooke’s hand, “we could be back at my place in like no time.”

Brooke weighs the options in her head but ultimately decides against it, shaking her head.

“I can’t. It’s just it’s my first night and my fiancé, he’s a nice man, he is, really-“

Vanessa smiles kindly, “it’s alright, I promise. We can just talk.”

“Talk, alright. We can talk. About what, though?”

“Anything you want. Anything at all.”

And that’s what they do, talk and talk until Brooke’s watch beeps at her, informing them it’s 11:55.

“It’s almost time,” Brooke says with a frown.

Vanessa nods once, “it is. Will you be here next week?”

Brooke bites her lip to keep the smile from spreading all the way across her features.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will be here next week.”

“Good. I’ll see you next time then.”

_ Next time, there’s gonna be a next time._

And just like that the clock strikes midnight and Vanessa’s gone and so is the area they surrounded themselves in. 

Just like that the technicolor world Brooke found herself in for the night is replaced by the dull visions she was used to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angels!!  
So here’s the San Junipero no one asked for but I wrote anyway! I started writing this forever ago and abandoned it but I found the inspiration to finish the first chapter. I’m thinking this will have around 6ish chapters if y'all think it's even worth continuing lol  
As always, ty for reading and feedback is always appreciated v v much!


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanessa's bond grows when they meet each other again.

_ One week later _

Exactly a week later Brooke finds herself outside the same night club, her nerves from last week calmed by Vanessa’s promise of next time.  _ Vanessa _ , who hasn’t left her mind since that night, who’s warm eyes and smile granted Brooke a feeling of safety when anxiety threatened to ruin everything for her. 

She doesn’t hesitate this time as she swings open the door, stepping inside the glowing atmosphere. Normally, anxiety would be gripping her tightly like a vice, but she feels calm, excited even as she scans the crowd for a head of dark curls. 

Her eyes find their target almost immediately. There she is, sitting at the bar, sipping a fruity cocktail and laughing. The way her head tilts back as she laughs makes Brooke’s heart flutter in her chest.  _ God, she’s so beautiful.  _

Brooke stays back for a moment, watching and admiring her. She’s so caught up with staring she doesn’t even notice Vanessa staring back and promptly getting up from her seat, winking at Brooke as she disappears behind the bathroom door. 

The blonde follows her, softly closing the door behind her as she’s met with Vanessa’s glittering smile.

“Hey,” Vanessa says, hopping up onto the sink counter. 

“Hey.”

“So, you’re back?” Vanessa teases, a sly glint in her eye.

Brooke bites her lip, suddenly feeling nervous again, “I guess so.”

Vanessa reaches over and grabs her arm to pull her closer. Brooke’s heart beats wildly as she stands face to face with Vanessa.

Before she has time to even think over her words, Brooke’s rambling.

“Vanessa, I’m scared. I’m so scared and I don’t know if I can do th-”

Brooke’s word vomit comes to a halt when Vanessa places a small hand on the side of her face.

“Shut up, Mamí,” Vanessa says softly.

“Just-just help me with this. Please,” Brooke whispers, her eyes falling shut as Vanessa strokes her face.

“Come home with me, then.”

Brooke lets her eyes back up slowly, her gaze meeting Vanessa’s.

“Okay.”

Vanessa smiles, leaning in to kiss Brooke’s cheek softly.

“Okay.”

Within minutes they’re in Vanessa’s sleek black convertible with the top down, the wind tossing and tangling their hair as they fly down the freeway. And it feels  _ right _ . For the first time in her life, Brooke feels alive and she feels free. She doesn’t feel held back by anything and maybe with Vanessa by her side she’d never feel that way again. 

Brooke’s so caught up with staring at Vanessa and committing her features to memory she almost doesn’t notice the blare of someone else’s horn and their car coming to a harsh stop, almost tipping over. Fear shakes her to the core while Vanessa laughs like mad.

“W-why are you- why are you laughing?” Brooke manages to say between labored breaths.

Vanessa must sense that Brooke’s fear wasn’t a joke and her giggles subside.

“Hey, it’s alright. You’re okay. Nothing can hurt you here, remember?” 

Brooke’s cheeks blush a bright red when she remembers. Of course, she had forgotten that nothing would or even  _ could  _ hurt her while she was here. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, embarrassment replacing the fear she previously felt gripping her being. 

Vanessa squeezes her hand.

“No need to be sorry, Mamí. We’re almost to my house anyways.”

She was right, nearly two minutes later they’re pulling into a steep driveway that overlooks the ocean.

Walking inside, Brooke has to do a double-take at her surroundings and back at Vanessa. Her house was cozy and calm, the opposite of what Brooke had expected of the wild girl’s home.

“So, what do ya think? Nice, ain’t it?” 

“Yeah, it’s nice. Unexpected but nice,” Brooke says.

“What’d you expect, a party already going on?”

“Something like that.”

Vanessa hums, stepping closer to Brooke, “something like that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Brooke says in a breath as Vanessa backs her up against the couch.

They stay still for a moment, but before both of them know it, they’re kissing. Brooke surprises Vanessa and herself by closing the distance between themselves before Vanessa could and pressing her lips to hers, the shorter girl gasping with surprise.

The kiss is slow and tentative at first as they explore what the other likes. Vanessa finds that biting lightly on Brooke’s lower lip makes her breath hitch and Brooke notices Vanessa kiss deeper when she threads a hand in her hair. 

When they pull apart, they’re both breathless and panting.

“Wanna come upstairs?” Vanessa asks.

Brooke doesn’t even need to think about her answer before she’s nodding and letting Vanessa pull her by the hand up the stairs.

Normally observant Brooke doesn’t even take in her surroundings before she and Vanessa are collapsing into a big comfy bed together, lips on lips and hands pulling at clothes. 

“Wait-“ Brooke says as Vanessa’s hands hover near her belt.

“Is this ok? We can stop if you want.”

Brooke smiles nervously and leans up for a kiss.

“No, no, I like it. I just- you’ll have to show me,” Brooke says sheepishly.

Vanessa’s eyes brim with affection as she nods.

“I’ll gladly show you, but first, let me take care of you, baby.”

“Please,” Brooke manages to whisper before Vanessa’s lips are back on hers, shutting her up for the time being save for her soft whimpers. 

Vanessa smiles at Brooke’s eagerness as she kisses down her neck and chest.

“Undress me. Please,” Brooke whimpers, finding that the fabric of her clothes was making it entirely too hot.

Vanessa’s fingers make quick work of the buttons on Brooke’s blouse, revealing her flushed skin underneath. The sight of Brooke’s smooth skin sets something off in Vanessa and suddenly she wants, no  _ needs _ , to see more, to feel Brooke’s bare flesh quivering underneath her touch. She undoes Brooke’s belt and pushes the shorts down her long legs, saving the undergarments for last.

Once Brooke’s stripped of everything but her panties Vanessa leans back up and kisses her deeply before slithering down Brooke’s body, making sure to kiss every inch of bare skin she can until she gets to where her panties sit at her waist. Vanessa’s about to make a joke about the cartoon kitties printed all over her underwear but the words are taken from her when she notices the growing wet patch on them. 

Vanessa becomes a little distracted sitting between Brooke’s parted legs. They had barely even touched and Brooke was already this aroused and gripping the sheets, the thought of having that much power over someone was tantalizing to Vanessa. Though, her thoughts are interrupted when Brooke gets a bout of insecurity and closes her legs, blocking herself from Vanessa’s view.

“I’m sorry,” she stutters, lifting her head to look at Vanessa. 

Vanessa gingerly rests her palms on Brooke’s knees, gently coaxing her legs back open.

“No need to be sorry, baby. I just got distracted by how gorgeous you are,” Vanessa replies, pressing a kiss to Brooke’s knee. It _was_ true though, Vanessa had

been utterly distracted by how beautiful Brooke was like this. She was stunning with her flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips, and legs spread open invitingly.

Vanessa hooks her thumbs around the sides of her panties, looking up at her for permission.

“Can I?”

Brooke nods quickly, already lost in the sensation. 

“Gonna need you to lift that cute little ass up for me,” Vanessa says with a giggle, one that Brooke returns before lifting herself up so Vanessa can slide her panties down. She slides them down and tosses them to the side where the rest of Brooke’s clothes lay scattered. Brooke laying before her in all her naked glory makes Vanessa realize how clothed she is, even if she lost her shirt before they even made it to the bedroom. Though she would like to focus immediately on Brooke, she figures she might get self-conscious if she’s the only one with her clothes off.

“Hold on, baby lemme get these pesky clothes off,” Vanessa chuckles when Brooke attempts to pull her up for a kiss. Brooke’s eyes widen with excitement as she nods enthusiastically. With Brooke looking like a complete angel in front of her, Vanessa makes quick work of shimmying her skirt and panties down and tossing her bra across the room, leaving her golden skin bare. Brooke can’t help but reach her hands up to touch Vanessa’s skin, it looks so smooth illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the blinds. 

Vanessa lets Brooke’s hands roam her body for a moment, letting her dance her slender fingers over every dip and curve. She lets her feel her up until she yearns to do the same thing to Brooke. Vanessa gently pins Brooke’s wrists above her head, the blonde gasping softly.

“Can I make you feel good?” Vanessa asks tentatively, looking down at Brooke.

Brooke stares back at her with glossy eyes and Vanessa knows she doesn’t stand a chance.

“Yeah, ok. Please,” Brooke replies, spreading her long legs open for Vanessa once again.

Vanessa wriggles her way back down Brooke’s body and makes herself at home in between her legs. Her pussy glistens with her arousal and Vanessa finds herself licking her lips in anticipation. 

Brooke hooks her legs over Vanessa’s shoulders, her heels digging into her back as Vanessa kisses and nips up the inside of her thighs, getting closer to where she wants her. She leaves Brooke stringing together unintelligible pleas the more she teases. The real turning point is when Brooke threads her fingers in Vanessa’s hair and tugs gently, pulling her closer. Vanessa takes the hint and pushes herself closer to Brooke’s heat, kitten licking around her lips and cleaning up the wetness that had already seeped out. The soft groans that leave Brooke’s mouth sound like heaven to Vanessa’s ears and she wants to hear more and she vows to make it happen as she plunges her tongue deep inside Brooke, alternating between that and sucking on her clit, making her cry out. She continues her ministrations for a while longer until Brooke’s gasping loudly and bucking her hips as she comes, spasming under Vanessa’s touch. 

When her body relaxes, Vanessa crawls back up to her, stroking her sweat-dampened hair.

“That was-just-wow,” Brooke says, flabbergasted by the warm floatiness she’s feeling right now. She’s never felt anything like that. If this is what being with Vanessa is like all the time, she never wants to leave her side. 

Vanessa kisses her cheek lightly, being aware of the fact that her breath might not have been the most pleasant at the moment. 

Brooke only rests for a moment before she’s back and kissing Vanessa full force.

“Woah there, ain’t you tired?” Vanessa chuckles.

“Wanna return the favor,” she whispers, lips trailing down Vanessa’s neck.

“Alright, baby.”

Brooke lowers Vanessa down on her back and kisses down her body as Vanessa had hers. In her wake, she leaves tiny mouth shaped red marks that’ll blossom into purple bruises come morning. 

She perched herself in between Vanessa’s open legs and tentatively presses kisses up her calves and to her thighs. Vanessa can sense her nerves she attempts to mask with kisses.

“Brooke, you don’t have to,” Vanessa remarks.

Brooke just shakes her head.

“No, I want to, I do. I just-I’ve just never done anything like this before.”

Vanessa nods her head in understanding.

“I’ll tell you what to do, you’re doing great so far.”

The tenseness in Brooke fades away as she makes herself more comfortable being this close to Vanessa.

“Ok, it’s really easy, baby, just suck on my cli-  _ ahh _ ,  _ that’s it _ ,” Vanessa practically purrs as Brooke’s soft lips wrap around her clit and suck slowly at first, gradually getting faster as Vanessa’s moans spur her on.

_ “So good, Brooke, god you’re a fuckin’ godsend, Mamí.” _

Hearing her praises being sung from Vanessa makes Brooke feel warm inside, even if those praises are sung filthily.

Only moments later Vanessa’s shuddering as her orgasm crashes over her full force with Brooke’s name on her lips. Brooke slows her pace and comes to a stop once Vanessa’s breathing evens out and her body isn’t trembling anymore. Wiping her chin off with the back of her hand, Brooke crawls up to cuddle close to Vanessa.

“ _ God _ ,” Vanessa pants, chest still heaving, “that was fuckin’ amazing. Are you sure you’ve never slept with a woman before?”

Brooke blushes crimson, “never with a woman. Or with anyone for that matter.”

“You mean just here right?”

If it were possible Brooke’s cheeks would’ve gone even redder and hotter.

“Not anywhere,” she says, embarrassment evident on her features. “I guess you deflowered me.”

Vanessa barks out a cackling laugh and suddenly they’re both laughing so hard they’re both shedding tears.

“I deflowered you, huh?” Vanessa says when their loud belly laughs diminish to soft giggles.

“Yea, you did,” Brooke replies, her voice suddenly soft.

“But you’ve got a fiancé, right?”

“Hm, yeah I do. It’s complicated.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Vanessa asks, a soft hand caressing Brooke’s cheek.

Brooke tenses up beside her, “not really.”

“Let's talk about something else then. Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

Brooke ponders for a moment.

“I used to be a dancer,” Brooke says softly, almost as if she’s embarrassed.

“Really? You seemed to hate dancing last week!”

Brooke laughs, recounting her god awful dance moves from then, “I was a ballet dancer, en pointe and everything.”

“That’s when you stand all the way up on your tippy-toes, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Brooke says with a nostalgic smile. Ballet was something that used to bring her so much joy, it was a bit hard to think about 

“You should show me sometime, twinkle toes.”

“I probably don’t remember how, if I’m being honest,” Brooke explains apologetically.

“Bitch, I bet you’d be great.”

Brooke feels that same warm feeling from before spread through her. They lay there for a moment before both their wristbands beep, signaling the time.

“It’s almost time,” Brooke states.

“Yeah,” Vanessa sighs, cuddling up to Brooke’s side, “let's just lie here.”

Brooke sighs back, “okay.”

“Okay.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! feedback is appreciated as always!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a week since Brooke and Vanessa last met and somehow everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and the short chapter! The next few should be longer!

_ One week later _

That week when Brooke steps up to the door of the club her heart races with excitement. She’d spent all week dreaming of the moment she’d finally be able to see Vanessa again. Her mind had been plagued with thoughts of Vanessa and her sparkling brown eyes, her long, inky black hair, her voice that was gruff and could carry for miles yet somehow was soft and sweet when she wanted it to be. Everything involving Vanessa swirled around in Brooke’s head for an entire week and  _ finally,  _ finally, she’d be able to see and to  _ touch _ the girl who’s been overtaking her thoughts. 

The pumping music of the club no longer makes nerves swirl on Brooke’s chest anymore, instead, she associates it with Vanessa and it brings her warmth. A warmth that she’d never felt before, a warmth that she wanted to keep forever to replace the cold chill that settled in her bones.

She walks through the club with a newfound lightness as she scans the room for Vanessa. Brooke finds her quickly. She’s in the middle of the dance floor, her head thrown back in laughter and her perfect smile on display. Brooke’s heart beats faster, and not in the way she’s used to as she makes her way over to Vanessa. She walks as fast as her long legs could carry her.

“Vanessa!” she calls out over the music.

Vanessa doesn’t even so much as turn around, so Brooke taps her shoulder. The shorter girl whips around, and her expression seems shocked; as if she didn’t expect Brooke to be standing in front of her.

“Brooke? What are you doing here?” she yells, her voice carrying over the music better than Brooke’s ever could. 

“Can we talk?” Brooke mouths, knowing her voice wouldn’t carry.

Vanessa rolls her eyes and Brooke’s heart plummets. 

“Meet me in the bathroom,” Vanessa replies, though the music is loud Brooke can tell something is  _ off. _ She can tell something is off even by the way Vanessa leads her to the bathroom. Last time she had been tender and soft and now she just...wasn’t. Brooke couldn’t help but feel she’d done something terribly wrong. When they get to the bathroom, Vanessa ushers Brooke inside with a rough hand on her shoulder, nothing at all like the soft touches they’d shared just a week ago. Vanessa locks the door with a click and turns to Brooke Lynn, a fire burning behind her eyes.

“What do you want?”

“What? Vanessa, I-um, what?” Brooke stammered, utterly confused by the situation.

“I said, and I’m not sure how I could be more clear; what do you want?”

“I-I know what you said, b-but why are you acting like this? I thought we-“

Vanessa cuts her off with a groan, her head tilting back in frustration.

“You thought we what, Brooke?” Vanessa hissed.

Brooke cringes inwardly at the way Vanessa says her name, especially after she had said it so sweetly last week. For a moment, Brooke thinks she sees Vanessa’s resolve crack. But just as easily as it appeared, it disappeared; her firey expression returning.

“I-I just thought we, that maybe we had something. Something special,” she whispers, her voice cracking on the end.

Vanessa laughs and Brooke’s cheeks burn with regret. 

“Listen, Brooke, you’re sweet, but I’m not looking for anything,” she pauses for a moment, “we had fun but you should move on.”

Tears well up in Brooke’s eyes. “Y-you can’t do this to people. It’s not fair. It’s not nice.”

Brooke tried to keep her tears at bay and her voice even but her attempts to do so are fruitless.

Vanessa sighs deeply then rests a hand on Brooke’s shoulder, this time softer.

“Look, Brooke Lynn, we had fun, right?”

Brooke nods.

“We had fun. That’s what this is. It’s fun. I’m just passing through to have a bit of fun. I’m sorry you thought differently but I don’t owe you anything.”

Brooke sniffles quietly, “I never said you owed me anything, I just thought-I thought- never mind.”

“I’m sorry, I am, but I thought you understood.”

Brooke shakes her head. “I guess I shouldn’t have assumed anything.”

Vanessa doesn’t say anything as Brooke storms out, attempting to salvage at least a little bit of her dignity. She keeps her head down as she pushes past people to get to the back door of the club. 

She throws open the door and steps out into the cool night air. She backs herself against the wall, the same wall her and Vanessa sat against that very first night, and slides down until her bottom hits the pavement. Brooke pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her forehead on them, her thoughts spiraling.

_ How could she have been so stupid? _

She stays there until her watch beeps at her, signaling it’s almost time. 

And just like that, she’s gone again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes !!


End file.
